Surprise!
by Kae'amp Kahs'khior'i
Summary: Usagi cuts her hair, and stuff happens as an indirect/direct result... but mostly indirect
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Plot=mine, Sailor Moon=not mine. Deal with it.**

**A/N: **Hey, this fic was written in honor of my bff's birthday. And because my original birthday fic sucked. Oh well. Aida, I figured you'd like this one more, so, here it is.

Motoki was polishing some glasses, when a blond-haired beauty waltzed through the arcade doors. She grinned cheerfully and came to sit at the counter, in Usagi's regular seat. Motoki took a good look at her, and nearly dropped the glass in his hands.

"Usagi! What did you do to your hair?" he yelled. Gone were the odangos, along with a good three feet of her hair.

She shushed him, "I want to see if Mamoru-baka notices it."

He nodded. "Ok, you want the usual?"

"No, can I have a coke instead? I don't want to make it obvious that it's me."

"Sure." He nodded. "He would recognize you immediately, since you are the only one in the whole of Tokyo who could stomach one Usagi Special."

"Awww! You named a sundae after me?" she squealed, batting her eyelashes at him. "Arigato, Onii-san!"

Motoki grinned, and then winced as her shrill tones penetrated his skull.

The bells on the door dinged, and Motoki wilted in relief. Mamoru walked in, and Usagi's quickly scooted aside, a few stools away. However, she could still hear all that was said, so she pretended to be engrossed in her drink while listening to Motoki and the Baka talk.

"Hey, Mamoru. The usual?"

"Yes please."

Wow, the baka had manners? Who knew?

"I didn't get to sleep until about three. I need the caffeine if I'm going to last the entire day."

"What were you doing that had you up that late? A girl?" Motoki said, teasingly.

"Motoki! Get your head out of the gutter!"

"So it was a girl."

For some reason, that bothered Usagi. She could feel herself turning red.

"Motoki, it wasn't _like_ that!" shouted Mamoru, probably in response to Motoki's amused expression. "There was a youma attack in the park last night, and the sailor scouts turned up to fight it!"

"And why exactly were you in the park? Were you…_with_ someone?"

"MOTOKI!"

"Just kidding. You really need to get a girl though."

Usagi frowned.

"Hey, where's odango? She's usually here at this time." said Mamoru, looking around and effectively changing the subject.

"Don't know, haven't seen her." said Motoki, offhandedly, looking sideways at her.

Mamoru's eyes narrowed. "Motoki, you are a horrible liar. Now where is Odango?"

"Uhhh…What are you talking about? I really don't know…And why do you insist on calling her that name anyway? She hates it."

Usagi straightened up, this would be interesting!

Mamoru took the bait, and missed Motoki's sigh of relief while psychoanalyzing his feelings.

"I-I don't really know." Mamoru began, puzzled. "It just comes out. I don't mean it in a bad way. I do it just to tease her."

Motoki smiled mischievously. "I get it. Guys only tease the girls they like."

Neither he, nor Usagi expected what came next.

Slightly dazed at the conclusion he had come to, Mamoru said the first words that came to mind.

"I don't like her, I love her."

Happy Birthday, Aida!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Here is the second chapter to Surprise! I put my response to the reviews at the bottom, so look for your name!

Usagi inhaled her coke through her nose and began to choke. Motoki dropped a glass in favor of lunging at Mamoru and shaking him.

"Finally! We've been trying to get you to admit that for months! What took you so long?" he yelled. "Mina-chan owes me 500 yen!"

"Not so fast, Motoki. He didn't say it to her, so it doesn't count. He said it to you." Minako said, approaching the counter

"Who said what?" asked Ami absently, coming up behind Minako, accompanied by Rei and Makoto, and, of course, an exceptionally large medical dictionary.

"Mamoru confessed his love for Us-"

Mamoru was a split second too late in slapping his hand over Motoki's mouth.

"Mamoru loves Usagi?!" three girls shrieked.

The resulting silence was broken by several consecutive thumps as a little over half the arcade's patrons (and Ami's dictionary) fell to the floor in a dead faint.

Coughing fit over, Usagi had begun to sink lower in her chair, trying to disappear. Their arguments weren't that bad, were they? (Who are you kidding, Usa?)

Rei was speaking. "Odango Atama? What do you even see in her? She's a lazy, klutzy, crybaby."

Mamoru held up a hand. "She is all of that, yes, but she is also kind and caring, and she never has anything bad to say about anyone. She brightens up the gloomiest of days with her child-like demeanor. Plus, I think…" He trailed off, mumbling something.

Makoto leaned closer. "Eh? What was that?"

Mamoru turned bright red. "I said, I think her legs are sexy."

Usagi, who had been basking in the glow of his compliments, unnoticed, (who knew being silent could be this beneficial?) straightened up.

"You HENTAI!!" she screeched, shaking her glass at Mamoru. Unfortunately, the glass was still half-full, so he got a face full of coke. Then, she slammed the glass on the counter, and stormed out of the arcade.

After a moment of silence, Mamoru stood up. "I think, I'm gonna go home and change. Bye, minna."

Rei and Minako looked at each other, astonished.

"Was that?" asked Mina.

"It was!" Rei grinned

"Her hair!" gasped Makoto.

"So she heard-?" contributed Ami.

"Her hair!" repeated Makoto.

"Yup!" chorused Mina and Rei.

They all ran out of the arcade, giggling, even tough Kino Makoto.

Motoki sweatdropped. "I will never understand girls."

**Answers to Reviewers:**

**Silent Angel of the Moon: **Thanks, I had no idea. I'll try to fix it soon!

**moonkisss: **Thanks for the suggestions, and I totally agree about the peppermint sticks!

**SerentiyMoonGodness- **I'm glad you liked it!

**QuuenC86-** Sorry I took so long  I'll try to update regularly.

**KageNoNeko-** That's what I was going for 

**moonlover86- **I'm glad you think so!

**dragonwitch250- **yep, here it is!

**scoliosisr2d2- **Thankyou.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, 'tis frogs, again. Sorry i haven't uploaded for a while...can't really say anything 'cept for the fact that i lost the plot...oh well. i wrote this as a filler, tho...hope u guys like it.

Disclaimer in previous chapters...

Happy Reading,

Frogs...

**Chapter 3**

Usagi danced giddily around a secluded clearing in the park. He liked her! He liked her!

Oh, wait. He didn't _like _her.

He loved her.

She sat down hard with this revelation.

_Oh dear…_ What about Tuxedo Kamen? He liked her too, didn't he? After all, he had almost kissed her that last battle! And he would have, too, if Mars hadn't interfered.

~Flashback~

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled. She nodded.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon threw the tiara with frightening accuracy, and caught it with perfect grace. "Huh, why can't I be this graceful all the time?" she thought. From the looks on the senshi's faces, she concluded that they were thinking the same thing. Shrugging, she turned, and shrieked, surprised by the sight of a masked face inches from her own. Trying to step back, she tripped on a nonexistent root. Strong hands grabbed her by the waist, preventing her from a painful fall. She giggled, and then blushed as she noticed that their faces were closer now. "And I didn't even brush my teeth before going to bed!" she wailed mentally. Smooth lips quirked upwards in a grin as if hearing her thoughts.

"Oh HELL, I was not just looking at his lips." She thought.

Sailor Moon felt her breath quicken as his arms tightened around her waist, bringing her face even _closer._

"Just a little…bit…more." She thought, silently begging him. Just as their lips were about to meet…

"BURNING MANDALA!"

The pair jumped apart so fast, to avoid the flames of Mars. Both turned to glare at the senshi responsible from their respective positions.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, PYRO!?" roared Sailor Moon, trying futilely to free herself from the hedge she had landed in.

The senshi in question gave them an innocent look. "I missed?"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU AIMING AT, MARS?!" yelled Tuxedo Kamen, from the tree he was hanging from, upside-down.

"Ummm, a youma?" she asked. The other three girls sweatdropped.

~End Flashback~

Tuxedo Kamen had then proceeded to do his regular disappearing act, face steadily going redder and redder. Jupiter had taken mercy on Sailor Moon, and had pulled her out of the bush. ("OW, Makoto!") The girls had then separated with the promise of meeting up at the next day at the Hikawa Jinjia after school, or in Usagi's case, after detention. And so life went on.

A giggle interrupted her thoughts. Snapping her head up, she got an eyeful of Rei before their heads collided.

"OWWWWWWW!" wailed Serena.

"Oh, shut up, Odango Atama." Rei replied.

"You're so me- Oh, wait, no more odangos, so nyah!" Usagi stuck her tongue out at her.

"About that-," Makoto began.

"Whatever! I just want to know, do you like him back?" Minako cut in, excitedly.

"And why would you want to know that?" asked Usagi, warily.

"Hel-lo, senshi of love? Remember?"

"Yes, well Senshi of love, or not, no one is going to know that answer!" Usagi declared.

"Why not?" pouted Minako.

Usagi deflated. "Because I don't know that answer." She sat back down and drew her knees to her chest. "I'm so confused, minna!"

Rei rolled her eyes, "When are you not, Odango Atama?"

"I will refrain from retaliating to that comment- Pyro!"

"Do you even know what 'refrain' even means?"

Three senshi winced as Usagi wailed, "YOU"RE SO MEEEEAAAAN REI!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heh. I updated. You can blame the long wait on school, and the ACTs. **

**Well, this is getting frustrating. Again, nothing much happens this chapter, but I promise I'll have something better next. Some Luna-Usagi interaction. **

"I don't know what to do!" wailed Usagi for the third time that day, throwing back her hair.

Makoto cringed as it hit her in the face. "Usagi-" she began, but was again ignored.

"Why don't you start by being nice to him?" asked Rei, exasperated.

Usagi stopped. "You've got to be kidding me. Be nice? To…to…_him_?"

"Yes, Usagi. The man confessed his love for you. It's the least you can do." Ami reasoned.

"But…but…He's a _jerk!_"

"He's a hot jerk." Makoto pointed out.

"He's a hot jerk who totally and unconditionally loves you," said Minako

Everyone looked at her. "What? Just because I'm an airhead, doesn't mean that I'm blind!"

"You know what 'unconditionally' means?" Rei managed, but Minako had already flounced away in a huff.

Meanwhile….

After changing his clothes, and mourning the untimely demise of his favorite green jacket, Mamoru made it back to the Crown Arcade. Motoki was still behind the counter, but when he saw Mamoru, he immediately abandoned his post and shoved his best friend into a booth with a cup of coffee.

"All right. Tell me exactly why you can't say that to her face."

"Who, Motoki?" Mamoru asked.

"Usagi!"

"Oh." He took a sip of his coffee.

"What do you mean, Oh?" Motoki practically yelled. "This is important!"

"Motoki, I can't go tell her." Mamoru said, dryly. "She hates my guts. And well…" he trailed off, thinking with a pang, of Sailor Moon. He had almost kissed her that last battle. It was almost perfect. Her face was so serene, despite her shock at finding him so close to her. Her lips were perfectly curved, and…Oh, HELL, he was not just thinking about her lips, unknowingly echoing her thoughts. He gave her a small smile, and she blushed. They were so close….And then Mars had to go ruin it.

Mamoru shook himself out of his daydream when he heard Motoki calling his name.

"Um, Mamoru?"

There was no response.

"Mamoru! There's a monster in the arcade!"

_That _got the man out of his stupor. Reaching into his jacket (black, thank goodness), he yelled out, "What? Where!"

Andrew stared, and then said, "Oh, good, you're alive."

"What?"

"You zoned out for a bit. What were you thinking of? Usagi?" he nudged Mamoru with his elbow, and winked.

"Erm, no….yes…Um, maybe?" Mamoru said, sheepishly.

Motoki rolled his eyes. "It's either yes, or no, buddy. Yes or no. Anyway, you were trying to tell me all this bullsh-ah crap about why you couldn't tell Usagi that you love her."

The door slid open, but neither of the two men paid any attention. Minako waltzed through, just in time to hear the last sentence. She quickly hid in the booth behind them.

"I told you, she hates me!"

So not true, Minako thought.

"Not convincing enough."

"She's also way too young for me." Mamoru continued.

"True love knows no age."

"She's in love with someone else?"

Motoki eyed Mamoru with interest. "And how exactly do you know that?"

How indeed…, Minako wondered.

"I heard her with her friends." Mamoru sounded morose. "I quote, 'He's so dreamy…and sweet! He gave me a rose the other night, right after the you-know-what."

"All the more reason for you to tell her that you love her." Motoki crowed, "She'll realize that you're not the jerk you seem to be, and that the other guy is not worthy of her."

"Motoki, just stop, okay?" Mamoru put his head in his arms. "And I think I may like another in a not-so-friendly way, too."

"WHAT?!" Motoki exploded. "Then why did you tell me you loved Usagi, in front of her!" Mamoru's eyes widened, and Motoki realized his mistake. "Her friends!" he amended, "You know they're just going to go tell her, right?"

Mamoru simply groaned.

"Who is the other girl?" asked Motoki. Minako's ears pricked up, mentally arranging a little…visit for her, from Sailor Venus.

"Would you believe me if I say that I'm Tuxedo Kamen, and also falling for Sailor Moon?"

Silence. Utter silence. Then Motoki laughed. Mamoru sat there, face frozen at the words that had come out of his mouth.

Minako fell out of the booth.

Mamoru spun around in his seat, eyes wide. "Oh shit! Minako, you can't tell anyone. Not even your friends! Especially Usagi." He pleaded

"You- you're…you…" Minako dissolved into helpless giggles.

Mamoru and Motoki looked at each other and back at her. She suddenly sobered.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Come with me." Mamoru grabbed both Minako and a bemused Motoki, and hightailed it to the storage room. After making sure that the room was empty, and the door was locked, he withdrew a rose from his (new) jacket. Before their eyes, he transformed into the caped crusader.

Motoki fainted.

"I should have expected that."

Minako, however, could hardly contain her glee.

Mamoru opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a scream from outside. Minako abruptly stiffened and went over to peek through the door.

"Oh shit," she swore, seeing people running, helter-skelter past the Crown's windows.

"What?" asked Tuxedo Kamen.

"Youma," she replied, still looking outside.

He hadn't expected her to know the word, as it was only used by the senshi and himself.

He also hadn't expected her next words.

"VENUS PLANET POWER- MAKE UP!"

**Yep, I think I'll leave it at that. Hey, something did happen in this chapter! I really hope you were not expecting that….hehe**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: hey, so the whole Luna and Usagi scene i had planned went and mutated into it's own plot. So, here is something else...Srry it's kinda short...**

All coherent thought flew out of Tuxedo Kamen's head as he watched Minako transform into Sailor Venus.

_She's naked…._

He hurriedly shut his eyes, waiting until the lights stopped to open them. There, striking an impressive figure, was Sailor Venus. Everything about her demeanor had changed. The happy-go-lucky girl had disappeared and had left behind a girl with more confidence and determination. Her usually flirty eyes became more focused.

Gloved fingers snapped in his face, and he realized that he had been staring.

"I know this is hard to believe, but youma first," ordered this new Minako.

"But…Motoki…"

"He'll be fine. He's smart enough to know not to blab, right?"

There was a squeak behind Tuxedo Kamen.

He must have woken up while I was distracted, thought Tuxedo Kamen.

"Come on." Venus said, pulling at him. "There's a youma, remember?"

"I don't think that's something one could forget," he said dryly as he was yanked through the arcade and onto the street.

………………………………………………

Switching POV, here to Sailor Moon

To Sailor Moon's surprise, and consternation, the youma looked like a slutty version of herself, complete with odangos, (which had managed to reappear when Usagi transformed.) To make it worse, it was prancing around, chanting, "Sailor Slut, Sailor Slut!" and bouncing off of the streetlamps, which made her enormous chest…jiggle.

All of the other senshi were eyeing it with disgust, especially Mars.

"How dare you make a farce out of the well-loved senshi of love and justice! In the name of Mars, you are TOAST! MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

The attack hit dead-on, making the real Sailor Moon smile in satisfaction and the youma to yelp in pain.

"MAAAARRRRSSS! YOOOUUU'RREEEE SO MEEEEEEEEAAAAAAANNNN!!"

The senshi sweatdropped. It even _wailed_ like Sailor Moon. Jupiter hit it with her attack to shut it up. It also hit, but not before the youma sent its own attack (a negaverse version of the Moon Tiara) out. It was aimed at Mars, but at the last possible second, it boomeranged back towards Sailor Moon. She stood no chance against it.

Fortunately, it could not cause any significant damage.

Other than sending her flying into the nearest alley, of course.

_Un_fortunately, that alley was the same one Tuxedo Kamen was hiding in, and as he was still reeling from recent revelations, all he could do was look up when Venus roared, "WATCH OUT, YOU MORON!"

"SAILOR MOON!" he yelled out, right before the wind was knocked out of him. The pair went tumbling backwards in a tangle of limbs. Tuxedo Kamen wrapped himself around the petite body to save her from further harm. As a result, when the back wall of the alley stopped them, he was slammed up against it, with the blonde sprawled across his lap. He growled in pain while Sailor Moon scrambled back towards the battle, stepping on some…sensitive areas. She furiously stalked back towards the monster.

Tuxedo Kamen made it back to the street just in time to see her deliver a flying kick to the youma: he winced as the thing's head snapped backwards with an audible crack. The other senshi were staring at her in shock.

"We should piss her off more often," muttered Sailor Mars, whom he was sure was Rei. Now the pieces were starting to come together. If Sailor Venus was Minako, Sailor Jupiter was Kino Makoto, and Sailor Mercury was Mizuno Ami. That meant Sailor Moon was…

"Odango?"

"And MOON TIARA MAGIC," the girl in question dusted the youma, and turned her furious eyes towards him. He hadn't noticed he had spoken the last word aloud until she hissed, "Excuse me?"

Tuxedo Kamen winced at the pure venom in her voice.

"What did you call me?" she stalked towards him.

"I..I uhm…." he stuttered, backing away. "I gotta go!" he squeaked, leaping away over the rooftops. Sailor Moon started after him, but was held back by Sailor Jupiter.

"Hold up there, girl. I have a question, and I want it answered, _now. _What the hell did you do to your hair?"

"She just single-handedly destroyed a youma, and your asking about her _hair?_" asked Mars, incredulously.

"I've been trying to ask her all day!" burst out Jupiter, detransforming. "But none of you would shut up long enough for me to say it!"

The rest of them let go of their transformations, and reverted back to civilian form, well, all except for Moon.

"Meet me in the park Saturday, at noon. You'll find out then, and only then," she said, shortly, before giving them a sharp nod, and leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This was originally written as a birthday fic for my best friend, themoonprincesswhowasarabbit, exactly two years and a day ago. Unfortunately, I spent most of her birthday on several airplanes on my way home. So I could not update and complete this fic. Happy (belated) Birthday, Ash!**

Sailor Moon had really no clear destination in mind as she leapt off through Tokyo, but somehow she ended up in the arcade, oblivious to the drop-dead silence around her. Even the games had gone silent at seeing one of Tokyo's heroines sitting at a barstool. In fact, the only one making any noise was Motoki, in the form of squeaks. Suddenly, he gathered himself and leaned in close to whisper, "Venus sent you, didn't she?"

Sailor Moon's head snapped up, "Huh?"

"She sent you to erase my memory or something because I know she's Minako-"

"_WHAT!"_

"- Or Mamoru sent you to erase my memory because I know he's in love with two girls-

**Shriek**

"-you and Usagi, _and _that he's Tux-"

"Finish that sentence and you're gonna get it."

Sailor Moon whirled around so fast that she nailed Motoki with one of he odangos. Tuxedo Kamen stood there with his cane pointed towards them. His eyes fell on Sailor Moon.

"We need to talk," he said. "Motoki, can I get a coffee, please? Black?"

"Yeah," she hissed. "What's with you calling me odango?"

Behind them, Motoki squeaked in excitement.

"I-"

"Shut it," she snapped, turning back to the bar. "Motoki, can I get a chocolate milkshake?"

"Sorry."

"Only one person can get away with calling me that." Moon took a long draught of the milkshake.

Or, rather what she _thought_ was her milkshake. Choking, she spit the mouthful of black coffee back into the Styrofoam cup. Moon turned to Tuxedo Kamen, with streaming eyes.

"I believe," she said, with dignity, "That this is yours." He accepted it wordlessly, and absentmindedly took a sip. "You know, we really _do_ need to talk."

"Crap, not now. I gotta go," Moon hissed in pain. "Ouch! Luna!"

Tuxedo Kamen was mildly surprised to see Usagi's little black cat raking at Sailor Moon's ankles.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Moon threw at the cat as she gracefully got up, stomped to the door, and promptly tripped through it.

Tuxedo Mask stifled a chuckle with another sip of his coffee.

Usagi met the scouts at the park on Sunday as she planned. For once, she wasn't late. In fact, she was early.

Rei marched over to her, with her hands on her hips. "Ok, who are you and what have you done with Usagi?"

The blonde shushed her, "

When Naru saw her best friend, she could only gape.

"You-you actually did it?"

Usagi beamed smugly, "Yep! Now keep up your end of the bargain," she said, surprising the other four girls.

"What bargain?" asked Umino, coming up behind Naru, who suddenly turned pale.

"UminoIloveyouandalwayshave!" Naru turned and kissed him full on the lips.  
Then they both promptly fainted.

"You cut your hair because you wanted Naru to confess her feelings to Umino?" Makoto asked.

Usagi paused thoughtfully for a second, "No."

"No?" chorused all four girls.

"No." she simply replied.

"Then what-" began Rei, cutting herself off as Usagi removed some hidden hairpins, and let her hair flow to its original length. Taking advantage of their stunned silence, she re-pinned her hair up, but this time in the meatballs.

"Surprise!" she said, sheepishly.

Minako recovered first. "Why?"

Usagi looked apologetic. "Well, I really didn't want to cut it off, so I just pretended. And it was fun seeing your reactions when you all saw my hair!" she squealed. "Especially Mamo-chan!"

"Yes, that was funny." Minako agreed. "He still doesn't know who you are. He thinks  
you're two people."

"Poor Mamoru." giggled Ami. The others looked at her. "What?" she asked innocently.

Epilogue

Neo-King Endymion was walking around trying to find his wife.

He saw her pinning up her hair in a familiar fashion, but not in the odangos.

He walked up to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her to jump with a squeak.

Endymion smiled. "I always wondered how you pulled that off."

Serenity gaped, "You knew?"

"Yep," He grinned crookedly.

"How did you know? I thought I was disguised pretty good! Even the senshi didn't recognize me at first, and even after that, they didn't quite believe it!"

"I will always recognize you, even if you went green, like Setsuna, or blue, like Ami." His voice sent shivers down her spine. "I'll always be able to recognize the one I love."

"Why didn't you say anything?" She was having a hard time speaking with his breath on her neck.

"Because, at the time, you were under the impression that I was a hentai," he said dryly, killing the mood.

"You're the one who publicly announce that my legs were sexy!" Serenity protested.

"You dumped coke on me for that! And ruined my favorite jacket!"

Serenity grinned. "Sweetheart, I'm not entirely sure if that was a bad thing."

**The End**


End file.
